El camino del heroe
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Green Bat y El Gallo Loco tienen una misión, atrapar al Duck Avenger. Para la ThreeCaballerosWeek, HeroAU.
1. Prologo

**El camino del héroe**

* * *

**Hero Au**

**Disclaimer:** Los Tres Caballeros pertenecen a Disney.

* * *

**Prologo**

* * *

Ni Green Bat ni El Gallo Loco vivían en Duckburg, pero ambos se habían dirigido a esa ciudad por el mismo motivo. En las noticias se había hablado sobre varios incidentes. No siempre había víctimas, pero cuando las había el estado en el que estas se encontraban era irreparable. Nadie podía explicar el motivo por el que las víctimas eran incapaces de hablar o siquiera de pensar.

Los noticieros señalaban a un único culpable, a Duck Avenger. El pato enmascarado siempre aparecía en el lugar de los incidentes y siempre se iba sin responder ninguna pregunta. Su reputación tampoco ayuda en mucho, todos lo conocían como un ladrón enmascarado yun vengador, alguien que causaba caos solo por placer.

No eran los únicos que habían tenido esa idea. Varios héroes se habían tomado atrapar al Duck Avenger como un reto personal. Angus Fangus no había sido quien había dado inicio a la cacería, pero sí quien le dio mayor fuerza. Desde su llegada a Duckburg se había dedicado a las noticias polémicas, sacó a la luz varios secretos, algunos bastante escandalosos, Duck Avenger fue uno de sus temas más recurrentes.

Green Bat y El Gallo Loco se encontraron en el aeropuerto de Duckburg, ambos vestidos de civiles. Pese a que ambos vivían en países diferentes se habían conocido tiempo atrás, cuando El Gallo Loco visitó a unos parientes en Brasil. En esa ocasión ambos habían frustrado el robo a un banco, Gallo Loco tuvo que cambiar su traje para evitar que la gente relacionara su aparición en ese banco con la estadía de Panchito en Brasil.

—¿Crees que pueda conocer a Red Bat? —le preguntó José a su amigo y compañero.

Red Bat había sido el motivo por el que José se había convertido en héroe era porque deseaba seguir los pasos de Red Bat, héroe de Duckburg. Desde que había visto esa transmisión especial sobre cómo había evitado que un terrorista asesinara al presidente se había convertido en su ídolo y se propuso seguir sus pasos.

Green Bat se sentía orgulloso sobre lo que había hecho como vigilante enmascarado. Había detenido a varios criminales y estaba más que seguro de que él y El Gallo Loco podrían detener a Duck Avenger y entregarlo a la policía para que este respondiera ante la justicia por todos sus crímenes.

—Supongo que sí —respondió Panchito, emocionado, pero no tanto como su amigo —, él es de Duckburg y hay muchos héroes que tratan de detener al Duck Avenger.

Ambos se dirigieron a un hotel. Pidieron una habitación para los dos, pues de ese modo era más barato y podían estar cerca para hablar de sus planes. Esperar a que Duck Avenger atacara no parecía ser una buena idea, pero ninguno de los dos podía pensar en otro plan. El pato enmascarado era bastante escurridizo. Pese a que lo habían encontrado en varias escenas del crimen, una vez que desaparecía no dejaba ningún rastro de su presencia.

—¿Crees que Red Bat tenga alguna señal? —preguntó José mientras balanceaba su sombrilla —, si pudieras hablarle, podríamos trabajar juntos.

—¡Suena como una gran idea! Podemos ir a patrullar y buscarlo.

—¡Duck Avenger no sabrá a lo que se está enfrentando!

José y Panchito se dedicaron a pasear por las calles de Duckburg, fingiendo ser dos turistas y observando a cada uno de los habitantes. Preguntándose cuál podría ser Red Bat o cuál sería Duck Avenger. Al llegar la noche se pusieron sus trajes y salieron a patrullar, en busca de un aliado y de un enemigo.

Pasaron varias oras antes de que ocurriera algo, pero no lo que imaginaron. Ambos habían esperado atrapar al Duck Avenger ocasionando problemas, no a esas extrañas creaturas rodeando a un grupo de adolescentes que habían escapado de casa e ignorado el toque de queda.


	2. Confrontaciones

**Capítulo 1: Confrontaciones**

* * *

Lo primero que Green Bat hizo en cuanto vio a las creaturas moradas fue disparar. Resultaba más que evidente el que planeaban no tenían intenciones buenas para con ese grupo de adolescentes y que si no actuaba rápido algo terrible pasaría. Sus intenciones eran las de lastimar, no de matar por lo que no tocó ningún punto vital. Al menos esa fue su intención.

La pistola que usó, junto con la bala, fueron desintegradas por la creatura a la que le disparó. El Gallo Loco intentó usar sus técnicas de lucha libre, pero al igual que Green Bat, sus intentos de rescate terminaron en fracaso. Esas creaturas contaban con armas que les permitían bloquear cada uno de sus ataques.

Escapar parecía ser la única opción sensata. Los adolescentes aprovecharon su intervención para escapar por lo que pudieron marcharse sin ninguna culpa o remordimiento. Esos sentimientos aparecieron poco después, a varios metros del lugar de los hechos.

—¡No podemos irnos! —El Gallo Loco se detuvo de pronto —. Esos adolescentes pueden estar a salvo, pero ¿podemos estar seguros de que nadie más está en peligro?

Green Bat sabía la respuesta. Si intentaron secuestrar a ese grupo de adolescentes, nada les impediría volver a intentarlo. También sabía que era poco o nada lo que podía hacer, pero quedarse sin hacer nada era algo que no podría perdonarse.

Durante el resto de la noche trataron de localizarlos, sin encontrar ningún resultado. Green Bat no sabía si sentirse aliviado o preocupado ante la falta de noticias. El que no hubieran intentado secuestrar a nadie más era un alivio, pero el hecho de que estuvieran planeando algo peor le preocupaba.

—Mira el lado positivo —le dijo El Gallo Loco —, tendremos tiempo para prepararnos antes de nuestro siguiente enfrentamiento.

Años antes el par de superhéroes habría utilizado una cabina telefónica para cambiarse, pero no era algo posible desde que comenzaron a removerlas debido a los problemas que causaban. Conseguir un teléfono y una línea de teléfono era tan sencillo que volvieron obsoletas a las cabinas telefónicas y los adolescentes que las vandalizaban un peligro. Tuvieron que buscar un callejón y turnarse para que nadie los viera mientras que se cambiaban de ropa.

José y Panchito regresaron al hotel. Podían entrar por la puerta principal, algo que no hicieron para evitar levantar sospechas. Usando una cuerda lograron trepar hasta su habitación y pretender que habían dormido durante toda la noche.

En esa ocasión no se dedicaron a recolectar información. Ninguno creía que pudieran encontrar algo importante y había algo que deseaban hacer primero, visitar a un buen amigo. Sabían que era probable que se molestara con ellos por no avisarle antes de su llegada, su temperamento era bastante volátil, pero también que se le pasaría rápido pues estaría feliz de verlos. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto personalmente.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de su amigo fueron recibidos por tres pequeños patos. No era la primera vez que los veían, la última vez que lo hicieron eran unos pequeños que estaban aprendiendo a hablar.

—Soy Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González III —Panchito abrazó con fuerza a los tres patitos y los sacudió energéticamente —Un gusto verlos.

—José Carioca —se presentó el loro verde —, ambos somos amigos de Donald.

—Tío Donald no está —respondieron los tres patitos al unísono —. Está en el trabajo.

—¿Falta mucho para que llegué? —preguntó José.

—Acaba de irse —respondió Huey.

—Hoy tiene los turnos de la tarde y de la noche —continuó Dewey.

—Así que falta mucho para que regrese.

—En ese caso regresaremos mañana —comentó Panchito un tanto desanimado. Quería volver a ver a uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Díganle que Panchito y José vinieron a verlo y que nos llame en cuanto pueda.

Panchito y José ingresaron al primer café internet que encontraron y comenzaron a investigar sobre el Duck Avenger. Durante el camino habían comentado la posibilidad de que las creaturas moradas que habían visto fueran cómplices de Duck Avenger y cada vez les parecía más probable.

Encontraron varios artículos y links al noticiero del canal 00. La mayoría señalaban a Duck Avenger como el responsable de los ataques de los últimos días y otros, en menor medida, hablaban acerca de los crímenes que llegó a cometer, estos iban desde falsificasión de documentos, robo de identidad hasta robo y daño a materiales.

—Parece que no debemos subestimar a nuestro bandido favorito —comentó José después de leer como Duck Avenger había hecho naufragar una de las embarcaciones de Rockerduck. En esa ocasión solo hubo pérdidas materiales.

—Y que hay un motivo por el que lo llaman vengador —comentó José, había visto un artículo en el que Angus Fangus caía en medio de una entrevista. No se pudo confirmar que Duck Avenger fuera el responsable de dicho momento, pero José dudaba que pudiera ser de otro modo. Varias personas habían pasado por esa misma zona, pero no fue hasta que Angus lo hizo que apareció una cáscara de banano que lo hizo resbalar.

Leer que Duck Avenger había tenido cierta participación en la captura de algunos importantes criminales fue una sorpresa para ambos héroes. En más de una ocasión su intervención había resultado ser clave para la captura de peligrosos ladrones y de temidos asesinos. Conforme más investigaban sobre el pato enmascarado más entendían porque era tan temido entre la población en general de Duckburg.

—¿Qué hay sobre Red Bat? —preguntó José mientras ingresaba el nombre de su héroe favorito en el navegador.

—Estaba por buscar sobre él —respondió Panchito quien había tenido la misma idea.

Ninguno lo dijo, pero ambos pensaron en lo mismo. Querían investigar sobre Red Bat para poder localizarlo y formar un equipo que les permitiera dar con el tan temido Duck Avenger. Encontraron varios artículos, pese al poco tiempo que llevaba ejerciendo la labor como superhéroe había logrado hacerse de cierta reputación la que lo había hecho ser conocido incluso fuera de Duckburg y tener algunos fans.

Leer sobre como Red Bat había ayudado a un gatito a bajar de un árbol no hizo que la admiración que José sentía por este disminuyera, al contrario. Le parecía admirable la manera en que ese superhéroe ayudaba a los más indefensos con cosas que podrían parecer insignificantes.

Al final tuvieron que irse por falta de dinero. Tenían un presupuesto que cuidar y permanecer mucho tiempo en internet podía hacer que este se acabara antes de lo necesario. Decidieron tomar un descanso para poder despejar sus mentes antes de comenzar a planear como dar con el héroe de Duckburg. Ninguno conocía su identidad secreta y dar con el no era suficiente, debían demostrarle que estaban del mismo lado.


	3. Amigos

**Capítulo 2: Amigos**

* * *

Donald los llamó al día siguiente. Se notaba feliz por tener noticias de ellos y apenado por haberse demorado tanto en devolverles la llamada. Cuando había llegado los trillizos se encontraban dormidos y él no hizo ningún intento por despertarlos por lo que no recibió el mensaje. Acordaron verse en el Duckmall a las cinco de la tarde, hora en que Donald terminaba su jornada laboral.

—¿Qué los trae por Duckburg? —Les preguntó Donald una vez las presentaciones se acabaron y se dirigían al estacionamiento del Duckmall.

—Trabajo.

—Diversión.

Panchito y José supieron que habían cometido un error en cuanto escucharon la respuesta del otro. No les gustaba guardar secretos a su amigo, pero tratándose de su identidad secreta, sentían que debían hacer una excepción. Cambiar sus respuestas solo hizo que el error resultara más evidente y que Donald los mirara con sospecha.

—Lo que José quiere decir es que venimos por asuntos de trabajo, pero que queremos aprovechar el tiempo para disfrutar de Duckburg y de la compañía de nuestro amigo. Será como en los viejos tiempos, los Tres Caballeros cabalgan juntos otra vez.

—¿De qué es el trabajo? —preguntó Donald y José le repitió lo que les había dicho el PBI en el momento en que los había reclutado.

—Panchito y yo venimos de periódicos diferentes para investigar al Duck Avenger.

Ninguno era periodista, pero ambos estaban de acuerdo en que era la mejor coartada. Podrían hacer muchas preguntas sin que nadie sospechara. Para mantener sus identidades ocultas, el PBI les había otorgado también identidades falsas junto a la advertencia de no mostrárselas a ningún conocido.

—Suerte con ello —respondió Donald —. No son los únicos que están tras las plumas del pato enmascarado.

—¿Lo dices por Ret Bat? —preguntó José. No solo para fingir ignorancia sino porque tenía autentica curiosidad por su héroe favorito.

—Sí y por los otros reporteros. Pero no creo que descubran algo, Duck Avenger es bastante listo y no se dejará atrapar fácilmente.

—Es un criminal, tarde o temprano caerá —respondió Panchito un tanto confundido por la forma en que Donald había hablado sobre Duck Avenger —. Puede que haya ayudado a la policía con algunos casos, pero no es suficiente.

Ver a Donald molesto con esa respuesta les hubiera parecido extraño a José y a Panchito si no conocieran a Donald y supieran lo volátil que podía llegar a ser su temperamento.

—¿Dónde se están quedando? —preguntó Donald mientras abría la puerta de su carro. Este era pequeño, pero sabían como acomodarse los tres. No era la primera vez que usaban el 313 para viajar.

—En un hotel no muy lejos de aquí.

—¿Saben que hay espacio en mi casa? —les preguntó Donald.

Por la mirada molesta en el rostro de Donald resultaba obvio para Panchito y José que rechazar la invitación de su amigo no era una opción, especialmente si no querían que se sintiera ofendido. Como no habían pagado por adelantado, irse esa tarde no representaría ninguna pérdida de dinero para ambos.

—No queríamos molestarte.

—Son mis amigos, nunca podrían ser una molestia.

No volvieron a hablar sobre Duck Avenger durante el resto del día, pero el viaje a casa de Donald no fue nada silencioso. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto. Hablaron de muchas cosas, incluso de las que se habían contado antes. José le indicó la dirección del hotel a Donald y en pocos minutos habían terminado de empacar. Ventaja de viajar con poco equipaje.

—Lamento dejarlos solos —les había dicho Donald poco después de mostrarles la habitación en la que se quedarían —, pero debo ir por mis sobrinos a la escuela. Si tienen hambre pueden tomar algo de la cocina. Estaré de vuelta antes de la cena.

Donald regresó a la casa antes de hubiera pasado una hora. Tres pequeños e hiperactivos patitos lo acompañaban.

—Ellos son mis amigos: José y Panchito. Se quedarán con nosotros por unos días.

—¡Gusto en conocerlos! —les dijeron los patitos antes de salir corriendo con dirección a su habitación.

—¡Recuerden lavarse las manos antes de la cena! —les gritó Donald.

—Podemos ayudarte con la cena —se ofrecieron José y Panchito al unísono.

Panchito y Donald prepararon varios platillos mejicanos y brasileños mientras que José se encargó de preparar la mesa y de limpiar la cocina. Para ninguno de ellos era un secreto que las habilidades culinarias de José eran bastante malas pese a las veces en que habían intentado enseñarle a cocinar.

—¿De dónde se conocen? —preguntó Louie en cuanto él y sus hermanos estuvieron sentados en la mesa.

—Teníamos una banda en el colegio —respondió Donald —. Éramos conocidos como los Tres Caballeros ¿Qué? —preguntó Donald al ver una expresión de incredibilidad en el rostro de sus sobrinos.

—No tienes la mejor voz —respondieron los tres patitos al unísono.

—Panchito era el que cantaba la mayor parte de las canciones —comentó José mientras servía la cena.

—Eso tiene mucho sentido —agregaron los patitos al unísono.

—¡No canto tan mal! —comentó Donald ofendido.

—No te ofendas, pero eres un terrible cantante —le dijo Louie.

Huey y Dewey apoyaron las palabras de su hermano mientras que Panchito y José se limitaron a silbar, pretendiendo que esa conversación no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Donald al notar la falta de apoyo decidió empezar a comer.

El resto de la cena pasó ningún tipo de incidentes. Panchito y José les hablaron a los trillizos sobre sus aventuras en el colegio y los conciertos en los que participaron. Huey, Dewey y Louie tuvieron varias dudas acerca de la veracidad de esas historias y se lo hicieron saber a los amigos de su tío.

Después de comer, José se dedicó a arreglar la cocina mientras que Donald ayudaba a sus sobrinos con la tarea que les habían dejado en la escuela. Panchito se dedicó a seguir investigando. Había encontrado un periódico en la sala y dentro de este un artículo sobre Duck Avenger.

No era la primera vez que Panchito veía un artículo defendiendo al pato enmascarado, pero sí que este no era considerado como un villano o como un héroe. En el periódico se hablaba sobre las embarcaciones de Rockerduck y el trato que recibieron los empleados. Panchito había leído sobre como Duck Avenger había hundido los cinco barcos que formaban parte de la embarcación, pero no de como Ruckerduck monopolizó la pesca la isla o de la explotación que sufrieron los integrantes de la tripulación.

—¿Qué haces? —Donald se sentó al lado de Panchito. Había arropado a sus sobrinos y sintió curiosidad al ver a su amigo tan concentrado.

—Leo el periódico. No sabía que hubo tantas cosas torcidas en lo de la tripulación de Rockerduck.

—Es obvio, Rockerduck es un pato influyente. Mi tío Gideon no suele censurar nada en su periódico, aunque eso le ha causado más de un problema.

—¿Cómo sabes que es verdad todo lo que dice aquí?

—Uno, conozco a mi tío Gideon, él no publica nada que no sea verdad y tratándose de un tema tan delicado como este tomaría más precauciones. Dos, yo era parte de la tripulación de Rockerduck, aunque cuando empecé a trabajar allí el dueño era el capitán Smith.

—¿Qué tan malo era?

—Rockerduck es un explotador. Todos los marineros de la tripulación fuimos víctimas de la plutocracia. Las jornadas laborales eran muy extensas, la comida escasa y el lugar poco seguro.

Panchito recordó cuando Donald había afirmado que Duck Avenger no sería fácil de atrapar. Después de leer el periódico de Gideon y de escucharlo hablar sobre la tripulación de Rockerduck comenzaba a entender la seguridad con la que había hecho esa afirmación. Esa fue la primera vez que Panchito tuvo dudas acerca de su misión de atrapar a Duck Avenger. Se dijo que si su amigo confiaba en él era porque tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo.

—¿Qué hacen? —José se dejó caer con fuerza en el mueble donde Panchito y Donald estaban sentados.

—Hablamos sobre este artículo —Panchito le señaló el periódico —. Donald me contaba sobre cómo fue trabajar para Rockerduck.

—Creí que Rockerduck era enemigo de Scrooge.

—Y lo es —respondió Donald —, no es como si me fije en esos detalles, tío Scrooge tiene muchos enemigos. Trabajaba para el capitán Smith antes de que Rockerduck comprara la embarcación junto a la tripulación. Rockerduck y tío Scrooge son unos plutócratas, no recomendaría trabajar para ninguno de los dos —Donald negó con la cabeza antes de cambiar de tema —. ¿Encontraron algo para su trabajo? ¿Qué postura piensan tomar respecto al Duck Avenger?

—Admito que después de leer este artículo parece heroico que hundiera esos barcos, pero no podemos saber si sus intenciones eran buenas. Además, están todos los crímenes que ha cometido y los intentos de secuestro.

—¿Están seguros de que Duck Avenger es responsable de esos intentos de secuestro?

—Las noticias dicen que sí, muy sospechoso que esté cerca.

—No se puede creer todo lo que se dice en las noticias, algunos reporteros solo quieren conseguir la siguiente gran noticia y no se preocupan por sus fuentes.

—Supongo que podemos darle el beneficio de la duda.

Pese a sus palabras, Panchito no estaba del todo seguro. Parte de él deseaba que Duck Avenger fuera un villano pues de hacerlo no tendría que lidiar con cuestionamientos morales y sería más sencillo lidiar con la tarea que se les había asignado. Sabía que él y José no eran los únicos héroes a los que el PBI había reclutado, pero quería creer que había un buen motivo detrás de esa acción.


	4. Red Bat

**Capítulo 3: Red Bat**

* * *

Encontrar a Red Bat no fue una casualidad. Green Bat y El Gallo Loco lo habían buscado por más de dos días. Cuando escucharon en las noticias que había iniciado un incendio en un edificio no muy lejos de la casa de Donald supieron que Red Bat estaría allí y que ellos también debían hacerlo.

La falta de información había hecho que ambos héroes consideraran llamar la atención de Red Bat mediante un engaño. Idea que descartaron al considerarla poco ética. Lo único medianamente relevante que descubrieron fue que Duck Avenger tenía un grupo de fans, blogs que lo describían como un vengador.

—¿Qué opinas de esto? —le preguntó Panchito después de que leyeran un blog en el que varios usuarios comentaban lo que fue trabajar con Rockerduck.

—En el PBI no nos dijeron nada sobre esto y no podemos estar seguros de que esa fuera la intención ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Curiosidad.

—¿Crees que somos los chicos malos? —preguntó José. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Panchito y José negaron de manera energética.

La investigación fue detenida cuando Donald los llamó para cenar. Su amigo se encontraba sirviendo la mesa mientras que los trillizos guardaban sus útiles escolares. Minutos antes habían estado estudiando para un examen que debían presentar el día siguiente.

—Huele bien —comentaron Panchito y José al unísono mientras tomaban asiento.

El que estuvieran viendo la televisión en el momento en que hablaran del incendio sí tenía algo de casualidad. Los trillizos estaban viendo su programa favorito cuando la transmisión fue interrumpida para hablar de tan lamentable incidente.

—Panchito y yo iremos a cubrir la noticia —fueron las palabras que José le dijo a Donald antes de que ambos se dirigieran al lugar de los hechos.

Si José no hubiera tenido tanta prisa por dejar la casa de su amigo, habría notado que Donald también estaba un tanto apurado.

Cuando llegaron, los bomberos se encontraban en el lugar de los hechos. Todos trabajaban arduamente para apagar el incendio, pero las llamas no parecían ceder. José sabía que si las cosas no mejoraban era probable que el incendio se llegara a otros edificios. Los pedidos de ayuda fueron la señal de que todavía había gente atrapada en el edificio por lo que ambos superhéroes decidieron intervenir.

Los bomberos les ofrecieron unas mascarillas y uno de ellos decidió acompañarlos. Apagar el fuego era importante, pero rescatar a las personas dentro del mismo también lo era por lo que todos estaban dispuestos a trabajar para poder cumplir con estos dos objetivos.

—Deben ser cuidadosos —les dijo George —. El edificio está a punto de caerse y quedan dos personas que rescatar. Los acompañaré.

—¡Mis hijos están dentro! —Cuando José se volteó, lo primero que vio fue a un bombero cargando a una mujer sobre su espalda. Su voz era débil y tenía varias quemaduras a lo largo de su cuerpo.

—Mi compañera Lily se está encargando de ambos. Déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo.

La mujer no escuchó en esas palabras. Pese a que no tenía la capacidad para regresar por sus hijos no dejaba de insistir en que debía hacerlo. Los bomberos tuieron que cedarla pues de lo contrario se habría terminado lastimando.

Ingresaron al edificio, teniendo cuidado de no quemarse o ser aplastado por la infraestructura del edificio. Pasaron por varias habitaciones antes de llegar con la primera persona atrapada en el edificio. Era una niña que, su pierna se encontraba debajo de una viga de madera y parecía rota. Varias vigas la cubrían y su voz era baja. Encontrarla fue un golpe de suerte.

El Gallo Loco y Green Bat liberaron a la niña. El bombero se encargó de curar sus heridas y de brindarle un poco de oxigeno para que pudiera respirar. Continuaron buscando y encontraron a Red Bat cargando a un bebé. Varias partes de su disfraz se encontraban quemadas o cubiertas de ceniza. A Red Bat no parecía importarle. A su lado se encontraba una mujer, por su uniforme, José dedujo que debía ser Lily.

—Ya no queda nadie más en el edificio —fueron las primeras palabras que Red Bat les dijo.

José levantó su cabeza al escuchar un sonido que no pudo identificar. Al levantar la mirada vio una viga cayendo. Por la velocidad con la que caía parecía que esquivarla era imposible. No tuvo tiempo para prepararse mentalmente, la viga se detuvo de pronto de una manera que le pareció antinatural y que hubiera investigado de no ser por la posibilidad de que otra viga o otra parte del edificio.

—El edificio se derrumbará en cuestión de minutos —les dijo Lily.

Fueron segundos lo que les faltaron para que el edificio se derrumbara con ellos en su interior.

—¡Red Bat! —le gritó Green Bat una vez que el peligro terminado y poco antes de que el pato enmascarado al que le hablara se marchara —. ¿Puedes quedarte unos minutos? Necesitamos hablar contigo.

Red Bat aceptó. En ningún momento se mostró desconfiado, al contrario. Parecía como si tratara con dos amigos.

—Queremos ser tus aliados —continuó hablando Green Bat. El hablar con su héroe favorito le causaba una gran emoción.

—¡Genial! —respondió Red Bat y sus palabras eran sinceras.

—Somos El Gallo Loco y Green Bat —se presentó El Gallo Loco. Green Bat estaba demasiado emocionado como para poder hablar ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

Los tres héroes se apartaron del grupo para poder hablar sin tener que preocuparse por la información que pudiera filtrarse.

—¿Qué los trajo a Duckburg? —preguntó Red Bat. No había desconfianza en su voz sino curiosidad.

—Vamos a capturar al Duck Avenger.

La respuesta de Red Bat no fue la que ninguno de los dos esperó.

—Duck Avenger no es un criminal.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Porque hemos trabajado juntos.

Green Bat y El Gallo Loco intercambiaron miradas confundidas. De todos los escenarios que llegaron a imaginar ese ni siquiera era una opción.

—No me malinterpreten —continuó Red Bat —. Varias veces he estado cerca de ser lastimado mientras peleo con un criminal, pero Duck Avenger ha aparecido en el momento en que más lo necesitaba, aunque siempre se va antes de que alguien más lo vea.

—Tal vez se deshacía de la competencia —sugirió José no del todo seguro de sus palabras.

Panchito asintió. No había considerado esa opción, pero después de escucharla le parecía lo más sensato. Según lo que se había dicho de Duck Avenger en las noticias, su ira era algo de temer. El incidente con la embarcación de Rockerduck no había sido su golpe más grande.

—Estoy seguro de que Duck Avenger tiene un buen motivo. Es un poco gruñón, pero no un criminal.

Green Bat sabía que Duck Avenger había roto la ley más de una vez y que en todas esas ocasiones había logrado burlar a la justicia. Recordaba haber leído sobre su regreso a Duckburg, el terror que provocó cuando recorrió la ciudad volando y… lo feliz que hizo a muchas personas cuando provocó una lluvia de dinero. Dinero que le robó a Scrooge McDuck como venganza por haber usado su imagen.

—Apuesto a que él ha estado peleando contra el verdadero responsable.

José recordó a las creaturas de color morado que había visto días atrás. Después de ver como atacaban a ese grupo de adolescentes resultaba más que evidente que ellos eran los responsables. No habían visto a Duck Avenger, pero no por ello podían asegurar que no estuviera involucrado.

—Entonces probemos su inocencia —respondió Green Bat.

Leer los blogs no había cambiado mucho su opinión. Sabía que en internet había todo tipo de personajes y que incluso los criminales tenían fans. Había visto comentarios apoyando lo indefendible, visto post completos en los que se decía que Duck Avenger era un vengador y que sus acciones estaban más que justificadas pues le había dado venganza a aquellos que no podían conseguirla por sí mismos y hecho pagar a los que pudieron burlar a la ley.

Lo que había hecho que José quisiera darle una oportunidad a Duck Avenger fueron las palabras de Red Bat. Era su héroe favorito y si él creía que el pato al que buscaban era inocente, él le daría el beneficio de la duda. Seguiría tratando de atraparlo, pero no tendría remordimientos por lo que pudo hacer.

—¿Alguna idea? —preguntó Panchito. También tenía sus dudas, pero el motivo por el que había aceptado era porque la confianza que le tenía a su amigo era mayor que sus dudas.

—No —respondió Red Bad un tanto afligido —. Si tan solo no fuera tan obstinado…


	5. Lo que hace a un villano

**Capítulo 4: Lo que hace a un villano**

* * *

Cuando Green Bat y El Gallo Loco se encontraron con Duck Avenger no fue en las mejores circunstancias. No tenía ninguna relación con las extrañas creaturas que habían visto atacando al grupo de adolescente, pero tampoco se trataba de algo legal. Green Bat quería creer que Red Bat hacía lo correcto, pero las acciones de Duck Avenger le hacían difícil creer en él.

El olor a panqueques recién preparados fue lo que hizo despertar a José Carioca. Cuando se dirigió al comedor comprobó que había sido el último en despertarse. Donald se encontraba preparando los últimos panqueques mientras que Panchito, Huey, Dewey y Louie desayunaban.

—Toma asiento, la próxima pila de panqueques estará lista en cualquier momento —le dijo Donald.

José tomó asiento en la mesa y comenzó a prepararse un café bastante cargado. No tenía planes para dormir esa noche. Atrapar a Duck Avenger le había tomado más tiempo del planeado y no tenía intenciones de dejar que pasara más tiempo. Ya fuera que pudiera probar su inocencia o que pudiera llevarlo a un tribunal para que respondiera por sus actos.

—Traje más panqueques —comentó Donald mientras colocaba los panqueques en la mesa.

José se apresuró en tomar uno. Los panqueques que su amigo solía hacer eran de sus favoritos. Donald no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo pues alguien tocó a la puerta. Fue Huey el que abrió, pero Scrooge McDuck, el pato que acababa de llegar, no le permitió terminar su desayuno.

—¿Qué haces aquí, sobrino inútil? En la bóveda hay tres acres cúbicos de monedas esperando ser pulidos.

—Iré en cuanto termine de desayunar —respondió Donald.

Scrooge tomó la pila de panqueques de Donald y la colocó en su sombrero. Luego tomó la mano de su sobrino y se lo llevó a rastras de ese lugar. Pese a que José veía a Donald pocas veces sabía que ese tipo de escenarios eran frecuentes entre él y su tío. Recordaba que cuando eran adolescentes y tenían una banda solía hacer lo mismo. Scrooge McDuck siempre tenía una tarea o una aventura para su sobrino.

Continuó desayunando con tranquilidad. Los trillizos también lo hicieron y cuando terminaron, se excusaron diciendo que debían ir a la escuela. José y Panchito decidieron lavar los platos y continuar con su investigación. Salieron de la casa e interrogaron a muchos de los habitantes de Duckburg, todo en nombre del periodismo. Las respuestas que obtuvieron fueron muy variadas.

—Es un criminal ¿Qué más necesitan saber?

—No estoy a favor de Duck Avenger, pero debo admitir que Rockerduck lo tenía bien merecido.

—Los ricos creen que pueden hacer lo que quieren, pues bien, Duck Avenger ha sido el único que les ha puesto un alto.

—Tiemblo de miedo con solo escuchar su nombre.

—Duckburg estaría mucho mejor sin él.

—No sé que hubiera pasado si Duck Avenger no hubiera aparecido. Todavía tengo pesadillas con esas extrañas creaturas.

Después de varias horas recogiendo información, Panchito y José se fueron a un café internet y comenzaron a generar su reporte. Se esforzaron por incluir la mayor cantidad de información en el menor tiempo posible. El PBI esperaba por respuestas y eran pocas las que podían darles. El pato enmascarado no era especialmente activo, pero sí bueno ocultando su rastro por lo que no tenían ninguna pista.

Fue en un periódico que encontraron lo que les pareció la noticia más significante. Scrooge McDuck recibiría esa noche una importante pintura. José Carioca estaba convencido de que, si Duck Avenger era un villano, estaría esa noche en la bóveda del pato más rico intentando robar su más reciente adquisición y él, junto a Panchito, estaría allí para detenerlo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Donald se encontraba preparando la cena. Por la forma en que picaba las verduras era sencillo deducir que estaba muy molesto, pero no era algo que les extrañara. Conocían a Donald desde que eran adolescentes y estaban más que conscientes de lo volátil que podía llegar a ser su temperamento.

Huey, Dewey y Louie se encontraban en la mesa haciendo su tarea por lo que se ofrecieron a ayudarlos. Fue en ese momento que José descubrió el motivo del mal humor de Donald y es que no muy lejos de la mesa se encontraba una carta dirigida al pato mayor. José sabía que no era apropiado leer la correspondencia de su amigo, pero su curiosidad fue mayor.

De todo lo que pudo imaginar, no creyó que se trataba de una factura y menos lo que se cobraba en esta. En la mañana, Scrooge McDuck se había llevado a Donald para que puliera sus monedas, en la factura que tenía le estaba cobrando por haber llegado tarde, el tiempo que dedicó a almorzar e incluso por cada uno de sus estornudos y bostezos. José Carioca estaba seguro de que, si el PBI le hiciera a él algo similar, también se sentiría bastante molesto.

Pretendió no haber visto nada y siguió ayudando a los trillizos con la tarea. Mentalmente se dijo que hablaría con Panchito y que entre los dos buscarían una forma de ayudar al amigo que les ofreció un lugar donde quedarse. Podían darle algo de dinero por el hospedaje, pero era poco y José se lamentaba no poder hacer más.

….

En la noche, José y Panchito se pusieron sus uniformes y se dirigieron a la bóveda de Scrooge McDuck. Permanecieron en las sombras esperando que Duck Avenger apareciera. A pesar del frío que hacía y de lo cansado que era mantenerse vigilando, ninguno de los dos quería que el pato enmascarado apareciera. Ambos tenían la esperanza de que Red Bat estuviera en lo correcto al decir que era un héroe y poder hablar con Duck Avenger para descubrir la verdad sobre los intentos de secuestro en Duckburg.

—Creo que veo algo —le dijo El Gallo Loco a Green Bat.

Frente a ellos podía verse a Duck Avenger saltando en dirección a la bóveda de Scrooge McDuck. Intentaron seguirlo, pero como ninguno de ellos conocía esos territorios terminaron pisando una de las minas y activando las alarmas.

Scrooge McDuck fue el primero en aparecer. Se encontraba en pijama y cargaba una escopeta que usó para amenazarlos.

—¡Aléjense de mi dinero! —les gritó.

—Nosotros somos los buenos —se apresuró en decir Green Bat —, y hemos venido atrapar a Duck Avenger.

—¿Está aquí? ¿Qué esperan? ¡Atrápenlo cuanto antes!

Green Bat y El Gallo Loco entraron a la bóveda. Duck Avenger estaba allí, pero no parecía interesado en la pintura sino en el dinero.

—No creo que puedas robar mucho dinero con ese equipo —comentó El Gallo Loco y es que no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta por parte del pato enmascarado.

—Menos con nosotros aquí.

—¿Robar? Yo solo estoy devolviendo este dinero a quienes le pertenece.

—No trates de pretender que eres un héroe. Eres el chico malo, nosotros los buenos así que te detendremos.

—Si el evitar que los ricos y poderosos sigan abusando de su poder me hace malo, pues sí, lo soy. Soy el enemigo de la plutocracia.

Antes de que El Gallo Loco o Green Bat pudieran hacer algo para atrapar a Duck Avenger, este les había disparado con su escudo. Uso un rayo paralizador por lo que ninguno pudo moverse. Luego disparó una bomba de humo y desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro.

Dedicaron varias horas a perseguirlo, sin obtener ningún resulto. Revisaron cada rincón de la bóveda, con ayuda de Scrooge Mcduck sin encontrar si quiera una pista de su presencia. Era como si no hubiera estado allí o como si supiera exactamente cómo escapar.

—¡Esta es la última vez que ese Duck Avenger se sale con la suya! —Scrooge McDuck estaba afilando un hacha de considerable tamaño —. ¡La próxima vez que se aparezca, le daré su merecido!

El Gallo Loco y Green Bat se marcharon sin hacer ningún ruido. Estaban convencidos de que Duck Avenger no se encontraba en la bóveda y que no lograrían nada quedándose en ese sitio. Los resultados que obtuvieron en la ciudad no fueron del todo diferentes.

—Si yo fuera Duck Avenger ¿dónde me escondería? —se preguntó Green Bat.

Ambos superhéroes se habían detenido en lo alto de la estatua de Cornelius Coot, lugar donde contaban con una vista bastante amplia de Duckburg. La idea inicial había sido tener una vista más amplia del lugar, pero en ese momento comenzaron a surgir otras preguntas.

—Dijo que devolvería el dinero a quienes le pertenece —comentó El Gallo Loco —, y nosotros sabemos que no le pagó a Donald un salario.

—Es probable que lo podamos encontrar allí, si nos damos prisa y tenemos suerte —Green Bat se apresuró en bajar de la estatua, sintiéndose como un tonto al no haber considerado esa opción antes. Había estado tan preocupado en atraparlo que no les prestó atención a sus palabras.

Durante el resto de la noche, Green Bat y El Gallo Loco se dedicaron a vigilar la casa de su amigo. No ignoraron ningún ruido, incluso si parecía ser el de un gato o el sonido del viento. Únicamente detuvieron su patrullaje al notar que comenzaba a amanecer y que se notaría la ausencia de ambos. Estaban agotados, pero lo que los hacía sentir de peor forma era lo lejos que se sentían de lograr su objetivo.

Cuando despertaron ya era más de mediodía y Donald estaba por salir. El hecho de que vistiera su uniforme les pareció prueba de que iba a trabajar. Se veía cansado, pero a diferencia del día anterior, se encontraba de mejor humor. Ese detalle hizo que José pensará en Duck Avenger y en lo que debía hacer como Green Bat.

—¿Por qué de buen humor?

—¿Tiene algo de malo?

—No, al contrario. Es solo que queremos escuchar buenas noticias.

—Al parecer tío Scrooge cambió de opinión y me ha enviado una paga por pulir sus monedas —respondió Donald quien se encontraba acomodando su sombrero del trabajo —. Eso o cierto pato enmascarado a estado trabajando. Siento no poder decir nada, pero debo ir a trabajar, no quiero darle más motivos al jefe para que me despida. Hay comida en el refrigerador, si tienen hambre solo deben calentarla en el microondas.

—Que te vaya bien.

Después de almorzar, José Carioca se dirigió hasta la bodega y tomó la escoba. Ciertamente no tenía ganas de trabajar, pero sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer por su amigo. Panchito lo imitó. Después de terminar de limpiar el piso, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con que era un buen momento para dormir.


	6. Duck Avenger

**Capítulo 5: Duck Avenger**

* * *

Cuando Duck Avenger vio a Green Bat y a El Gallo Loco vigilando su casa, supo que debía ser más cuidadoso. La presencia de ambos héroes le preocupaba. Sabía que ambos tenían la misión de atraparlo y consideraba alarmante el que lo hubieran encontrado dos veces en una misma noche, aunque lo que más le preocupaba era la posibilidad de que hubieran descubierto su identidad.

Mentalmente se felicitó por haber repartido el dinero que robó de Scrooge McDuck entre todas las personas a las que este había decido cobrar por lo que, él decía, eran faltas al contrato y desperdicio de tiempo que provocaba pérdidas a la empresa. Era un argumento que podría usar de excusa en caso de que intentaran relacionar ambos hechos. También pensó en decir que eran amigos. Como Donald Duck no había hablado mal de Duck Avenger por lo que consideraba razonable que pudiera sentir estima por el vengador enmascarado.

Utilizó una de las armas que Gyro había creado para él para levantar un basurero a una distancia considerablemente larga de la entrada a su guarida. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que ambos héroes habían caído en la trampa. Admitía que ambos eran buenos, pero estaban en su territorio y él conocía más de un secreto que le permitían pasar desapercibido.

Después de salir usando el pasadizo de su armario y de cambiar su uniforme de Duck Avenger por un pijama, se encargó de cambiar al muñeco de su cama y se dedicó a dormir. Sus responsabilidades como pato enmascarado habían terminado, pero las de Donald estaban por comenzar.

El sonido del despertador lo acabó con su sueño, recordándole que le esperaba un largo día de trabajo. Se apresuró en ir a la cocina y preparar el desayuno. Ver una expresión preocupada en los rostros de sus sobrinos le hicieron saber que tendría que correr pronto y es que ellos siempre ponían esa misma cara cuando olvidaban algo para la escuela.

—Huey, Dewey y Louie, hay algo que quieran decirme.

—Queremos miel de maple con los panqueques —Louie fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Algo más?

Los trillizos intercambiaron miradas antes de confirmar lo que Donald ya sospechaba.

—Necesitamos una cartulina para nuestra próxima clase.

—Y eso es hoy. Si nos damos prisa podemos pasar a la librería antes de ir a la escuela —escuchar que solo era una cartulina había hecho que Donald se sintiera más tranquilo. La última vez tuvo que terminar un experimento para los niños, los muebles todavía estaban pegajosos y Donald estaba seguro de que permanecería de ese modo por un largo tiempo.

Huey, Dewey y Louie se apresuraron en desayunar y aún más en la limpieza de la cocina. Los trillizos se encargaron de lavar los platos que habían usado para desayunar y los que su tío Donald había usado para la preparación del desayuno. En cuanto terminaron se apresuraron en correr hasta el 313, lugar en donde los esperaba su tío.

Lo primero que hizo Donald al regresar a su casa fue colocar el despertador y acostarse sobre su hamaca. Sabía que debía ir a trabajar ese día al Duckmall, pero su turno era hasta la tarde y estaba más que seguro de contar con el tiempo suficiente para descansar. Lo único que le preocupaba era que su tío Scrooge pasara por él y lo arrastrara en una de sus aventuras o lo hiciera pulir sus monedas, cosas que no llegaron a suceder.

Esa noche cuando estaba patrullando se encontró con Red Bat. Para Duck Avenger no era nada extraño encontrarse con el héroe, al contrario, solían verse con tanta frecuencia que en varias ocasiones llegaron a trabajar juntos.

—Vi las noticias —fue lo primero que le dijo Red Bat en cuanto lo vio, no se veía nada feliz.

—Eso es bueno, como héroe debes estar enterado de los problemas en Duckburg.

—¿Sabes que no me refiero a eso?

—Temía que dijeras eso. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados después de que McDuck hiciera algo así.

—Pero es ilegal, como héroe deberías buscar otras formas.

—No soy un héroe, soy un vengador.

—¿Por qué insistes con eso? —le preguntó Red Bat.

No era la primera vez que tenían ese tipo de conversaciones, por el contrario, solían hacerlo con mucha frecuencia. Desde que Red Bat se había puesto el uniforme se había dedicado a ayudar a los ciudadanos de Duckburg. Siempre estaba allí cuando alguien lo necesitaba, incluso para las tareas más pequeñas y nunca había estado conforme con los métodos de Duck Avenger.

No entregar a Duck Avenger era lo único cuestionable en su carrera como héroe. No lo hacía solo por gratitud, Red Bat estaba seguro de que Duck Avenger no era un mal sujeto.

—Si no te metieras en tantos problemas podrías decirle que no eres el que ha atacado a la gente de Duckburg.

—¿Fethry, sabes lo que pasaría si supieran que los extraterrestres existen y que se alimentan de la energía de la gente?

—Supongo que en eso tienes razón, pero al menos no te verían como el culpable ¿es que no te molesta ser visto como el villano de la historia?

Duck Avenger no supo que decirle a su primo. Varias veces se había sentido molesto cuando lo señalaban como el culpable de esos atentados y varias veces había considerado renunciar debido a las palabras que se habían dicho en su contra. Lo único que lo mantenía en su lucha contra el crimen era su deseo de hacer un lugar seguro para sus sobrinos y de proteger a su familia.

—Tendría que cambiar mis métodos —agregó inseguro. Como Donald tenía problemas para no dejarse arrastrar en los planes de Fethry y como Duck Avenger también, odiaba admitirlo, pero su primo era bastante persuasivo o manipulador, así prefería llamarlo Donald —, como podría vengar lo que me… lo que les hacen a los ciudadanos de Duckburg si debo cumplir la ley. Los ricos y poderosos creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran, yo soy el encargado de traer equilibrio.

—No tienes porque hacerlo. Eres un héroe y deberías comportarte como tal.

—Eres tan ingenuo, Fethry.

—Soy Red Bat.

—Lo sé.

—Vieja Capa —escuchó la voz de Uno a través de su X-Transformer —, lamento interrumpir esa conversación, pero he detectado la presencia de un escuadrón evroniano a tres cuadras de tu actual ubicación.

Duck Avenger acudió al lugar señalado por su compañero y maldijo por lo bajo al ver aparecer a un grupo de evronianos. Había mantenido la esperanza de que dejaran de invadir la Tierra, pero verlos regresar eran prueba de que sus ilusiones fueron en vano. Ajustó su escudo y se preparó para luchar. Golpeó a uno de ellos antes de que pudiera acercarse a un hombre que regresaba del trabajo. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que alguien más los viera o verse involucrado nuevamente en un intento de secuestro.

Red Bat también se unió a la batalla. Él contaba con un escudo similar al de Duck Avenger, pero este estaba enfocado en la defensa. Donald al saber que su primo no planeaba dejar de ser héroe le había pedido a Uno que le brindara una forma para protegerse.

La llegada de Green Bat y El Gallo Loco fue un tanto inesperada, pero Duck Avenger no estaba en condiciones para prestar atención a esos héroes. Los evronianos que lo rodeaban en ese momento eran los dueños de toda su atención. Utilizando el puño de su X-transformer dejó a dos de ellos fuera de combate y un rápido movimiento evitó que fuera coolflamizado.

—No permitan que les disparen con sus rayos, si lo hacen perderán todo tipo de emociones y la capacidad de razonar —Duck Avenger no estaba seguro de los recién llegados creyeran en sus palabras, pero consideraba que era lo menos que podía hacer.

Ninguno de ellos contaba con la tecnología necesaria para enfrentarse a los alienígenas por lo que consideraba que era su obligación el evitar que algo les pasara, ya fuera haciéndolos huir o protegiéndolos. Ambas opciones le parecían igual de complicadas por lo que maldijo por lo bajo. De no ser por Fethry lo habría hecho en voz alta. Cuando estuvo en la Marina aprendió varias groserías las cuáles nunca dijo cerca de su primo menor, temeroso de que pudiera repetirlas.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó El Gallo Loco, solo unos pocos milímetros lo separaron de ser coolflamizado.

—Extraterrestres —respondió Red Bat —. El verdadero enemigo.

—En realidad somos evronianos —lo interrumpió uno de los alienígenas —, y ese pato ya nos ha causado demasiados problemas.

—Si tanto les molesto, dejen de robar energía y problema resuelto —fueron las palabras de Duck Avenger antes de golpearlo con su escudo.

El Gallo Loco utilizó un dúplex en uno de los evronianos más cercanos y Green Bat la pistola que solía llevar consigo. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer con facilidad, aún cuando sabían que se encontraban en desventaja.

Red Bat se unió a ellos, pero Green Bat no tuvo tiempo para alegrarse por pelear junto a su ídolo o sentirse aliviado al saber que este no había estado del todo equivocado al confiar en Duck Avenger. Eso lo haría después, cuando descubriera la verdadera identidad del pato al que debía capturar. Mientras que los evronianos continuaran de pie sabía que cualquier descuido podría ser fatal. El escudo de Red Bat era lo único que lo mantenía seguro en ese momento.

Cuando Red Bat, El Gallo Loco y Green Bat se vieron rodeados, lo único que evitó que fueran coolflamizados fue el X-Transformer del Duck Avenger. Este se interpuso entre el rayo de los evronianos, dejando a su dueño indefenso por varios minutos. No fue coolflamizado pero la herida en su abdomen se veía profunda y por la forma en que sangraba resultaba evidente que debía ser tratada cuanto antes.

Los evronianos escaparon. Aunque parecía que tenían la ventaja lo cierto era que estaban agotados y que el cuarteto de superhéroes había logrado ponerlos en apuros. Duck Avenger también escapó, se marchó volando antes de que los otros héroes pudieran ayudarlo con su herida.

Cuando Duck Avenger llegó a la torre Ducklair, Uno lo trató de inmediato. La inteligencia artificial tenía preparado a un droid médico cerca para que detuviera la hemorragia cuanto antes. Había visto la pelea y preocupado en cuanto vio a su amigo ser herido en batalla.

—Tranquilo, Uno, he pasado por situaciones peores.

—Con esa actitud no creo que llegues a viejo —le regañó Uno —, eres demasiado temerario.

—Gajes del oficio.

El droid haló de la venda provocando que Donald se quejara, en varias ocasiones. Había tratado de ser valiente, pero en el fondo sabía que esa herida le causaría varios problemas durante un tiempo considerable y que, incluso su mala suerte, no podría justificarla del todo.

* * *

Pretender que nada había pasado fue más difícil para Donald de lo que había pensado. Su camisa cubría el vendaje en su abdomen, pero no lo ayudaban a disimular el dolor que sentía. Huey, Dewey y Louie en varias ocasiones notaron que había algo mal en él y cada vez que le preguntaban era más difícil mentirles.

—¿Estás seguro, tío Donald?

—Porque te hemos visto llevarte la mano al abdomen muchas veces.

—Y también arrugar la cara.

—Me golpeé el abdomen tratando de limpiar el armario, pero nada grave.

—Podemos limpiar el armario.

—No es necesario, ya terminé —Donald esperaba no haberse precipitado demasiado. No quería que sus sobrinos sospecharan que ocultaba algo y menos que descubrieran la guarida de Duck Avenger.

Con Panchito y José las cosas fueron diferentes. Sus amigos le dijeron que estaban por regresar a sus casas cuando notaron el dolor en su abdomen. No esperaba que ellos unieran las piezas que les permitieron dar con su identidad secreta.

—¡Eres Duck Avenger! —comentó José incrédulo.

Donald tuvo que apresurarse a callarlo.

—No digas esas cosas que pueden malinterpretarte —le regañó Donald.

—Pero sí lo eres —agregó Panchito —, ambos tienen una herida en el mismo lugar y usan el mismo sombrero.

—¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes?

—¿Herida? —preguntó Donald confundido. No había mucha gente en el momento en que los evronianos lo lastimaron —. ¿Ustedes son…?

—Sí, somos El Gallo Loco y Green Bat. Vinimos a atraparte.

—Pero cambiamos de opinión al ver cómo nos defendiste a nosotros y a la Tierra.

—Incluso le pedimos al PBI que te dejara ser un miembro.

—Estamos esperando una respuesta.

—Todavía no he confirmado nada.

—Nada de lo que digas nos hará cambiar de opinión.

Por unos instantes Donald consideró darles un car-can a sus amigos, idea que descartó después de una breve reflexión. Debía admitir que no le molestaba el que descubrieran su identidad y que tampoco dudaba de ellos, pues eran sus mejores amigos.

—Somos los Tres Caballeros, estamos juntos en esto y en todo.

—Porque donde va uno, siempre va el otro.


End file.
